


Carmine Caring

by TacticalCupcakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/pseuds/TacticalCupcakes
Summary: Natsuki and Yuri have some cocoa on a cold winter's night.





	Carmine Caring

“I’m glad we did this today.”

Natsuki wraps her arms around me, resting her head on my shoulder. Fluffy snowflakes fall outside, laying down an innocent alabaster blanket. Although Natsuki’s embrace is warm and comforting, I can’t help but shiver; I’ve never really been one to enjoy the winter.

“What’s the matter?” she asks, raising her head.

“O-Oh, it’s alright…” I say, “I’m just a bit cold still…”

“Well, that just won’t do!”

Grinning, she hops up, placing a hand on her hip. “How about I make us something warm to drink?”

“That does sound nice…”

I start to get up myself, but Natsuki gestures for me to sit back down.

“W-Wait,” she stutters, “uh, it’d probably get a bit crowded if you went too…”

_But… it would be impolite of me to-_

It suddenly hits me that she probably wants to surprise me with something, and is going about it in a bit of an indirect manner. We’ve been together long enough that I’ve started picking up on these kinds of cues.

_It’d probably be for the best if I stay here for now._

“I’ll be right back, okay?” she says, but dashes away before I have an opportunity to respond.

Before we started seeing each other, I would dread the bitter feelings of loneliness that come with winter; Sayori refers to this time of year as ‘cuddle season’, most likely because people are more inclined to seek out someone to huddle together with for warmth, but I couldn’t see myself in such a position.

From the kitchen, I can hear Natsuki humming playfully to herself as she goes about her business. Most people think of her as brash or abrasive, but when it’s just the two of us, I get to see a different side of her; it’s as though she can actually feel happy with herself.

A few moments later, she returns carrying a wooden tray with two steamy mugs of cocoa resting on top, with a small spoon resting along the side of each. Several small marshmallows bob around in the sweet-smelling drinks, as though beckoning me towards them. With a gentle smile, Natsuki hands one of the mugs to me. Taking a gulp from her own mug, she lets out a satisfied sigh. Tentatively, I do the same.

Immediately, I am flooded with warm memories of times bygone; peaceful moments from my childhood wash over me, like a soft sunset. I can taste the care that went into the drink; it fills me with delight, wrapping me up in a comforting blanket of her kindness.

_What did I do to deserve someone so…_

A rebellious tear leaps out from my eye, diving into my mug. Natsuki looks up at me, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“Yuri…? Is everything okay?”

It feels like a monumental task to force the words through my trembling lips.

“…I-I… you’re t-too nice for… someone as broken as me…”

“Hey now…” she reaches out, rubbing my back reassuringly with her hand, “you deserve to be loved… we all do. I genuinely enjoy spending time with you, y’know?”

Sniffling, I nod.

“We’ve both been through a lot… but I think we’re good at picking up the pieces for each other. You’ve done more for me than anyone ever could… and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

She reaches down and retrieves a spoon from the tray, and scoops up some of the marshmallows from my mug. “Say ‘ah’!”

“N-Natsuki,” I titter, wiping away a tear, “Isn’t that a-“

Before I can finish my question, she pushes the spoon into my mouth. The melted marshmallows spread across my tongue, with such a sweetness that I can’t help but smile.”

“Don’t you feel a bit better now?” she asks with a sly smile.

I lean forward, kissing her softly on her forehead. Smiling bashfully, she turns away.

“Ah geez…” her face flushes slightly, but she doesn’t move away.

“Th-Thank you, Natsuki…”

“Thank _you,_ Yuri!” she giggles, before resting her head back on my shoulder.

As the snow continues to accumulate outside, a soothing feeling permeates through my body, like a careful wisp of soft strawberries. I’d grown so accustomed to spending this time of year alone, but now…

I’m happy that’s no longer the case.

 


End file.
